Failure of femoral components is a recognized concern. Such hip failures have occurred for a number of different reasons. For example, individuals have suffered hip failures from awkward falls and from advancing age. Until relatively recently, individuals suffering hip failures have often been unable to walk and have often been confined to wheelchairs.
In recent years, apparatus has been developed, and techniques have been developed and refined, for implanting hip prostheses. Such apparatus and techniques have involved the insertion of a prosthesis in a cavity in a patient's femur and the bonding of the prosthesis to the femur. To improve bone quality and long term prosthesis fixation, bone particles have been inserted into the cavity and a binder has been disposed between the particles and the prosthesis in an attempt to unify them.
The hip prostheses of the prior art have been far from uniformly successful. For example, as many as ten percent (10%) of the hip prostheses have had to be repeated more than once because previous prostheses have not been successful. The failures in the hip prostheses have occurred for various reasons. One primary reason has been that the bone fragments have not been tightly packed in the femur cavity which receives the prosthesis. This has created voids in the cavity. The voids cause the bone cement to be unsupported and to crack when a force is exerted by the patient on the prothesis as by standing or walking.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,283 issued to Robin J. M. Ling, Graham A. Gie, W. E. Michael Mikhail, James M. Elting, Tom J. J. H. Sloof on Mar. 9, 1993, for a "System For Performing Hip Prosthesis Revision Surgery" is typical of the recent prior art. It involves problems which have caused failures in hip prostheses. One problem has been that the bone fragments have not been tightly packed in the cavity in the femur. This has created voids which constitute positions of weakness where failures in the prostheses have occurred.